What Do You Know?
by awesome736
Summary: When another hedgehog look alike comes from a different dimension, he says a dark force took over his home. Now, with the help of some new friends, Sonic and Ice Cap switch places. Has some couples, and some pretty epic fights. And Humor. Alot of humor.
1. PROLOGUE

Heyy! Its me again! PLEEEEEAAAASE review! To get good ideas I need reviews! Ice Cap and Abbie belong to my friend on youtube. Megan and Delaney belong to another youtube friend.

Ice Cap stood before his foe. The tension was thick. So thick you could cut it with a knife. A few feet away, a young purple female cat with long purple hair, a white tank top and a black choker and skirt was being held back by a dark figure. She was crying. "DON'T DO THIS ICE CAP!" She was yelling. Another few feet away, two black cats, one male the other female, were being held back as well. The male wore black and gray shoes, and the female had short black hair with pink strips, a pink tank top, a black skirt, pink high heels, and a necklace with a small four-leafed-clover. Ice Cap looked away. "I'm doing this for you guys." He said. Then, he threw his fist to his chest, making a tornado of ice spinning around him. His opponent did the same, except it was some sort of dark force. They each got into a position, and sped toward each other. The battle was on.

**Epic. But that was just the prologue! Thank you AbbieTheCatRules and AmyandSonic4ever! But Amy's OC's are going to be in the next chapter! LATER!**


	2. Chapter 1 The visitor

I'm back! Oh, and I'm accepting fancharacters. Send them in if you want them in this!

It was past midnight. Sonic the Hedgehog dashed through a large meadow, heading for Tails' workshop. Tails' had sent him to find a Chaos Emerald, and Sonic had found the blue one. _One down, six to go. Sonic, you are awesome, _He thought. But before he could continue praising his "awesome," There was a blinding white light in front of him. He shielded his eyes and fell to the ground. As he did this, he accidentally dropped the emerald. It rolled under where the light was, and then it glowed. Sonic shut his eyes. There was a thud, a grunt, and then silence. When Sonic opened his eyes, the light was no longer there. Instead, there was the emerald, and a blue hedgehog lying next to it. As Sonic walked up to him, he realized that they looked exactly alike. The only difference was that this hedgehog had a blue muzzle, shoes, arms, legs, and gloves. Other than that, they were twins. Sonic crawled up to the figure, and attempted to shake him awake. That plan failed. He turned over the figure, and saw that he had a large bruise on his head, and cutson his arms and legs. _Aw no. If this is anything like Shadow…He needs help! _Sonic thought, picking up the figure. He looked around, and then dashed off. But he had made a _major _mistake. Sonic had accidentally left behind the Chaos Emerald.

Tails sat quietly on his couch, reading a mathematics book, talking on the phone and playing with a Yo-Yo at the same time. "Yeah. No Amy he isn't here. What do you mean that I'm lying? I'm telling you, he left almost 3 hours ago! OH YEAH? YOUR ANOTHER ONE!" Then Tails hung up. At that point, Sonic dashed in. He had something in his arms. Too large to be a Chaos Emerald. "Hey Sonic! What do you have there?" Tails asked. "I dunno. There was this flash of light, and this one came along." Sonic replied. "He's hurt, so I brought him here." Tails examined the figure for a moment, and then told Sonic, "He has some serious head trauma. I could get more details if you could just go place him on the metal table in my lab." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You never told me you have a lab." "NOBODY MUST KNOW!" Tails yelled while pulling out a gun and pressing it to Sonic's head. "IF YOU TELL I WILL KILL YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR CHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!" Cue Sonic fainting on the spot. Tails chuckled. "Heh…. Wait until I tell him this is a cap gun."

**Short? Yes. But I'm running out of ideas. Send in those characters! Byye!**


	3. Chapter 2 Megan and Delaney

Heyy! I'm back! PLEEEEEAAAASE Send those characters! Special thanx to my youtube friends AbbieTheCatRules and AmyandSonic4ever for letting me use their characters! But I still need some more!

When Sonic saw Tails' lab, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Tails' lab had a very large computer, (complete with Wizard101, Wolf Quest, Stressred. Destroy your desktop, and more) a medical area, a hot tub, an Xbox, Wii, Playstation, Gamecube, all the games in the Sonic the Hedgehog saga, a cloning area, a treadmill, a 88 inch plasma screen TV, a pool, a pool table, a workbench (very large at that) power tools, an airplane, an escape pod, a dictionary, pencils, a puppy, (idk what the heck thats for) cable, a coffee table, a coffee machine, air conditioning, a fan, a hula hoop, and many of Tails' inventions. "Woah..." Sonic gaped.  
"Like it?"  
"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THIS?"  
"I built it." Tails said. "Well, except I'm doing tests on that puppy."  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Where do I put this guy?"  
"Just go into the Medical Chamber and set him down on a bed. I'll be in there soon."  
Sonic did as he was told. The Medical chamber was quite impressive too. There were three very comfortable beds, a closet wich held some things just in case a patient needed to be put on Life Support. In front of each bed was a 58 inch flat screen TV, with an Xbox by each bed, complete with controllers and games. As he admired his friend's talent, Sonic examined this stranger. They looked alot alike indeed. But then Sonic noticed something else. He couldn't make it out, but there was something about this guy that was interesting. He didn't know what, but it was interesting. Sonic carefully touched the bruise on the stranger's head. He had barely even touched it when the unconcious hedgehog winced. Sonic yanked away his hand as if he had just poked a tongue of fire. At that moment, Tails walked in. "Hey Sonic! Did anything happen?" Tails gestured to the patient.  
"Uh, not really."  
"Ok." So Tails went to work. It took him about three hours to fully examine the guy, then it took him five minutes to bandage up him arms. The problem was his head trauma. "Sonic?"  
"Yeah little buddy?"  
"Uh... This may sound nuts, buuuut... I don't know how to treat head trauma."  
"... You built EVERYTHING here, and you don't even know how to treat head trauma.?"  
"Yes."  
Sonic stared, then shut his eyes. He began to slowly count to ten under his breath. "Ok, but will he live?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank God!"  
Then, there was a low groan. The duo turned to their patient. He had woken up. He was clutching his head and pushing himself up with his free arm saying, "Ooh, my head." Tails walked up to him and asked, "Are you OK?"  
The figure blinked, and answered, "Who are you? Where am I?" Before Tails could answer, the stranger's eyes widened. "OH CRAP! ABBIE!" He threw off the covers and made a mad dash to the door. He only was a few inches away before Tails stopped him. "STOP!" Tails yelled. "You need to calm down! You have some serious head trauma and-" "Outta my way! I gotta save Abbie!"  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Who's Abbie?"  
"She's my girlfriend. She's Princess Blaze's best friend. Shouldn't you know?"  
Sonic tapped his chin. "And, where exactly do you last remember you were?" "In front of the castle."  
Tails pulled Sonic in the corner, and they began to talk very quietly. When they finished, Tails asked, "Um... Blaze the Cat... Is in another dimension. She's lived there all her life."  
"WHAT?" The figure turned and clutched his head. "Oh crap. Please just tell me that I won the fight and I'm in the hospital and I'm on drugs.." Sonic tapped his foot. "Dude, chill. Can you just tell us you you are?"  
The figure turned to them. "My name is Ice Cap the Hedgehog. I control Ice and Wind. I come from the kindom of Princess Blaze. My home was attacked by a fierce, dangerous hedgehog. I can't remember his name, but he captured Abbie and my friends. I tried to save them by going into full combat with their leader. But... I can't remember anything past that." Ice Cap sat on the bed and hung his head. "I failed." Sonic slowly walked up, sat next to him, and put his arm over Ice Cap's shoulder.  
"Hey bud. Don't worry. We can help you."  
Ice Cap looked at him. "How?" He waited a moment, then said, "Who are you anyway?"  
Sonic did his usual thumbs-up, and said, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the-"  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Tails were you expecting company?" Sonic asked.  
"No." Tails opened the door, and in it stood two foxes. One was purple with a red headband, an orange shirt, a blue skirt, and orange sneakers. The other was brown with a ponytail, a grren shirt and shoes, and a blue skirt. "Hi Tails!" The brown one said. "We came to pick up the puppy. Delaney wants him back." "How did you guys find my lab?"  
"You told us about it two weeks ago."  
Sonic walked up and high fived the two. "Megan! Delaney! Great to see you guys!"  
The purple one said, "You too Sonic!" She leaned to the side and looked at Ice Cap. "Who's your friend?"  
"Oh!" Sonic said. "This is Ice Cap. Ice Cap, this is Megan and Dealaney."  
"Hi!" Said Megan.  
"Nice to meet you!" Delaney said. But just then, there was a loud BOOM! and rubble fell from the roof. "W-What was that?" Delaney yelled. Ice Cap examined a piece of rubble, then said, "They're here."

HAHAA! I torture you with my cliffies! Send in those characters! PLEEEEEAAAAASE! I don't own Ice Cap, Sonic, Megan, Delaney, or Tails. But I own Tails' lab. XD 


	4. Chapter 3 The Battle

Hey guys! Just got back from volleyball practice. GRR! THEY FREAKIN' WORK US TO DEEEEATH! But thanks to Ciel the Hedgehog for updating me on the things I should fix. On with the story!

"What? Who's here?" Delaney yelled. "YEAH! WHAT THE CRAP IS GOIN' ON?" Megan screamed. Ice Cap sighed, but before he could speak, another explosion was heard. But this one was much closer. "Look, I can't explain right now. Just hide! And hide well at that!" Everyone either dove under the beds, behind the door, or in the closet. Then there was silence. It stayed like that for several minutes, then there were murmurs, and then the words became clear. "CRAP! The Master said that they would be here!" This voice was deep, rough and obviously male. "Calm down, Stephen. Maybe their hiding." This voice was clearly female, and you could obviously tell that this person was similar to Rouge. "Fine. We'll search." They began to look throughout the room. Ice Cap was hiding in the closet with Delaney. Delaney, was so scared, she seemed like she was summoning all her energy not to either pee herself, or scream. "Sssh! Delaney hush! We have to-" Before Ice Cap could continue, the male's voice rang outside of the closet, "Hey! I think I heard something in here!" It was clearly the male. Now, Delaney seemed like she DID pee herself. The feminine voice said, "Your nuts, Stephen."  
"I swear I heard something!"  
"FINE! Look where you want! I don't care!"  
"Maybe you do!"  
"JUST STAY OUTTA MY WAY!" SLAM! Then there was silence.  
"Feh. Who needs 'er?" Then, footsteps began to come closer to the closet. Ice Cap got into a praying mantis form (if you don't know what that is, GO WATCH AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!) and when the door knob began to turn, he blasted the door down with his wind powers, including the male intruder, or "Stephen". Stephen was a large red hawk with Manic's hairstlye and Jet's body form. But he wore a Cubs t-shirt, jean shorts, and Sketchers sneakers. Stephen hit the wall, with the door following after him. "Woah..." Delaney gaped. Suddenly, the female ran in. She was a blue cat with long black hair down to her knees. She had on a black tank top, black gloves similar to Rouge's, a black skirt, and black platform shoes. "What the crap?" She yelled. But right after she finished, Ice Cap launched a large chunk of ice at her. She dodge it, and shot blue fire from her fists, doing this repeatedly. With all the ice and fire flying through the air, nobody notice that one flame had made it to a small corner in the room, and was growing gradually. But for now, thats not important. Right now, the fight is what was important. Ice Cap launched a whirlwind at the feline. "Take this!"  
The girl jumped over the tornado and punched the ground, sending fire across the ground and towards Ice Cap. "You're gonna get it Blue Boy!"  
Ice Cap froze the fire, and brought it all up from the ground, launching them at the cat. "Your gonna be a black cat by the time this fight is over!"  
An ice spear cut the cat's shoulder. She ignored it and launched a series of fireballs at Ice Cap. "Think your so smart?"  
A fireball burned Ice Cap's arm. "Okay THATS it!" Ice Cap brought in a large shield of ice and wind.  
The cat made a large shield of blue fire around her. "Bring it smarty!"  
The opponents launched at eachother at full speed. When they collided, there was a flash of white light. If you stared directly at it, you would probably go blind. It seemed like hours when it finally cleared. When it did, the cat girl was on the ground, breathing hard, and coughing up blood. She was covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. Ice Cap was standing before her, casting a ferocious shadow. He looked just as beaten as his opponent. If you had touched the cat's fur, it would have been burning with cold. If you touched Ice Cap's fur, it would have been very warm, but not hot. Sonic, Tails, Megan, and Delaney slowly came from their hiding places, (failing to notice the fire in the corner of the room I mentioned earlier) and surrounded Ice Cap and his defeated opponent. Ice Cap smiled. "You... You lose." "Nice work, Ice Cap." Sonic said, giving a small thumbs-up.  
"Thanks Sonic."  
"Now," Sonic said, walking to the cat. "Who are you?"  
The cat tried to speak, but this only led to blood being coughed up onto Sonic's shoes. "EEEEEEEEEEW! EW EW EEEEEEW!" Sonic yelled "Oh, Sonic! Don't be such a girl!" Megan said, slapping the hedgehog senseless across the face. She kneeled beside the young cat and asked, "Who are you?" The cat coughed, gagged, and then finally spoke:  
"M-My name is Ursala, and that's Stephen. We... We were sent here by our master." "Who's your master?"  
"He... I don't know. He... Just said to call him Master. He told us that his plan would change the world. Destroy all evil and make everything peaceful again. He sent us here to... Capture..." And then the young feline fainted. Tails knelt beside her, and examined her. "It seems like she's gotten quite a beating. Something is making her cough blood, but I don't know what." He looked up and smiled at Ice Cap. "She seemed like a strong person! You must be really strong if you beat her!"  
"Aaw... It was nothing!" Ice Cap said.  
"Hey um... Guys?" Megan said. "Um... Sorry to interupt your little happy moment, but does anyone else smell smoke?"  
Tails smelled the air. "Yeah... I do smell it." Everyone turned to the corner, and saw a very VERY large blue fire dancing quickly up the walls. Also, Stephen and Ursala began to wake up. "Ooog... Wus goin un?" Stephen said weakly.  
"Oh nothing. We are just about to die! You came just in time!" Delaney said sarcastically. Immediatley, Ursala was up. Apparently they didn't remember the fight, because Ursala pulled out a Time Ring (see STH comics) and she and Stephen were gone in an instant. "DAAAANG!" Delaney screamed.  
"Calm down. Rigth now we gotta focus on getting out of here." Tails said. "Its too dangerous to go one way with all of us. You know, because of the explosions and stuff." Sonic explained. "So me and Ice Cap will go one way, you three go the other. Deal?" Delaney, Tails, Megan, and Ice Cap all replied, "Deal." So, Delaney, Tails and Megan dashed out the door to the Medical Chamber, while Sonic decided that they would go through the air vent, until Ice Cap pointed out that smoke would come in and they would suffocate. As the flames engulfed the room, Sonic and Ice Cap stared at eachother. "TAILS! DELANEY! MEGAN! WAAAAAAAAAIT!" They yelled, dashing after their friends.

HA! Sonic and Ice Cap couldn't come up with anything. I do not own Sonic, Tails, Megan, Delaney, or Ice Cap. I only own Ursala and Stephen. But please please PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE send in some charcaters! pLeAsE! I'M DESPRATE! 


	5. Chapter 4 Sonic's idea

**Hi guys! YES! 4****th**** chappie is UP! But what's this? I STILL HAVE NO CHARACTERS? Send them in! I'm fed up with thinking of a bunch of random characters! But NO characters for Doom's gf. My OC is his girlfriend.**

The air was thick and cold. Delaney had made it out with Tails, and Megan. And her puppy of course. "Phew. We made it." Tails said, gasping in for the fresh air. "I just hope Sonic and Ice Cap are ok." Megan said. But before Delaney could say, "Me too," someone yelled at them from a distance, "WAAAAAAAAAAIT! TAILS, MEGAN, DELANEY!" They all turned, and there was Sonic and Ice Cap dashing towards them. "Guys? I thought you were going a different way!" Delaney yelled.

"We _were,_ until Sonic's plan failed." Ice Cap said, shooting Sonic a glare.

"Hey, I didn't know that the smoke would come into the vent!" Sonic fought back.

"Then how about a little thing called, _school_?"

"No way!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Megan yelled, getting between the two. "Now, Ice Cap. WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOU'RE WORLD?"

"How did you-"

"Tails told me. Now TALK!"

Ice Cap took a deep breath, and his story began:

"I lived in peace in my home for many wonderful years. I grew up being best friends with Abbie the Cat, Patch the Dog, Doom the Cat, and many others. Blaze the Cat was the ruler in our home. Her mother was named Queen Delilah the Cat, as her father was King Dash the Cat. I grew many feelings for Abbie over the years. But one day. Eggman Nega came and killed our families. Abbie and Blaze went to stop him, but I stayed back to help the others. But, Abbie was killed. Many years later, she was resurrected. She became my girlfriend. Soon, her brother got a girlfriend too. But… A dark force struck over our land. Ruled by an evil hedgehog named Chan. We formed a team called Team Dark Light. However, when we fought Chan in combat, I lost, and Abbie and the others were captured. I-I can't remember anything else. I woke up thinking I was still in my dimension. That's why I thought you and Tails knew Blaze."

Everyone remained silent. But then they noticed tears filling up in Ice Cap's eyes. "Chan is a ruthless man…. For all I know, Abbie is dead." And as tears streamed down his cheeks, Sonic got an idea.

"Um… Can I borrow Ice Cap for a second?" He asked.

"Fine." Everyone said. Sonic grabbed Ice Cap and dragged him to a far distance.

"Ok, I just got an AMAZING plan Icy!"

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Whatever. But I just got an AMAZING IDEA!"

"Ok…. What is it!" Sonic looked around, pulled in Ice Cap, and whispered, "We can switch places!"

**HA! I torture you with my cliffies! Now, remember, I need characters! I do not own Ice Cap, Sonic, Megan, or Delaney, but I own that puppy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Back to the FUTURE!

Hi guys! I know I haven't done this for AGES, but blame school. ITS A CURSED! Lol! Anyway, enjoy!

Sonic waited for Ice Cap's remark. He slowly backed away, spread out his arms, and asked, "What do you think?"  
Ice Cap's eyes were wide. He slowly turned toward Sonic, and then did something VERY much out of the blue. He raised his gloved hand, and...  
Slapped Sonic.  
Sonic jumped back with his hand on his cheek. "What's wrong with you?"  
Ice Cap used his ice powers to freeze his fingers and make them into icy needles. "If you have one more 'Idea,' then I'll use my fingers to rip your face off."  
"C'mon, Icey! Live a little!"  
"DON'T call me Icey."  
"Whatever. Just picture this. A little makeup, some color contacts, and POOF! Your me!"  
"I don't understand WHY you want to go to my world!"  
"I want to go because," Sonic ran off, and ten seconds later, he came back with a giant notepad, and a proffessor hat and an eye-glass. The notepad had a list with names such as, "Dr. Eggman, Dark Gaia, King Arthur, Merlina," And on and on. Ice Cap just stared. "Um," He started, a little anime sweat drop on his head. "WHAT the swissroll is THAT?"  
"THIS," Sonic said, "Is a list of all the people I've defeated, in alphabetical order! Yes sir! All twleve-billion, eight hundred sixty-three million, nine hundred fifty-five thousand, seven hundred fifty-four of them!"  
"WHAT?" Ice Cap's scream was so loud it frightened off some birds in a tree about 20 miles away. It also drew attention from Tails, Megan, Delaney, and of course the puppy. Tails was just about to fly over, when suddenly, there were slapping noises and grunts of pain. Tails ended up staying with the girls.

Abbie ducked behind the rubble of an old building. Her chest pounded like a drum. Sweat poured down her soft purple fur. Meet Abbie the Cat. She wore a black choker with a blue jewel hanging from it, a white tank-top, a black skirt, and black and white tennis shoes. Her eyes were amythest, and her arms had dark purple stripes. She also just so happened to be the leader of Team Dark Light. Team Dark Light contained Abbie, and three others (who will be mentioned soon). Abbie was born to Aiden the Cat and Lisa the Cat. She had a brother named Doom the Cat, a boyfriend, two best friends, and three rivals. Life was good. Well, that was before... Abbie shook her head. She wouldn't become negative. Suddenly, she heard a bird. No... It was the signal! Abbie looked toward a high piece of rubble. On it, was a lioness. Abbie knew her as Melody the Lion. Melody had long, thick brown hair, a hot pink headband, a blue tank-top with a picture of a guitar, a purple skirt, and hot pink boots. Her eyes were brown, and she was one of Abbie's best friends. Melody knew several moves, such as stealth (where she can use her flexibility to dodge along enemies), Stone touch (Where she jabs certain parts of the human body, stunning her opponent long enough to defeat them), shriek (where she lets out a shriek so loud that her opponents are brought down), roar (her roar has never been used), and others. Abbie folded her hands in a certain position, and let out another bird call. They were signaling the others that the escape plan was in motion. After being captured, she and Melody had set up an escap plan that would both set free the other prisoners, and blow up the control base. Sadly, the leader, Chan the Hedgehog, was not their. He was at the fortress in Dark Heart City. Abbie had hoped he would be there, but when Melody got some inside information, the news was no. Chan wasn't going to be there on the escape day. Abbie wished that he was, because he had sent away Ice Cap to Who KNOWS where! Ice Cap... Melody caught her friend off gaurd and made a loud tweet. That seemed to do the trick. Upon hearing it, Abbie almost jumped out of her skin. Melody gestured ahead, and the escape plan came into motion. Abbie dashed up to the rubble where Melody was standing, and Melody jumped down. The two nodded at eachother, and ran, hiding behind pieces of rubble as they went. Suddenly, they got to a small metal panel in the ground. Melody pulled out a guitar pick, and in a few seconds it was opened. The two jumped down, landing in the control room. Abbie looked around. "Lets get this over with," she said. "This place gives me the creeps."  
"Yeah," Melody replied. "Don't worry. Doom and Clover are doing their part. We jus gotta take out the gaurds, wait for the signal, and Bing Bang Bom we're home free."  
"I know. But something seems eerie-" Abbie's sentence was cut off short when Melody suddenly tackled her and yelled, "GET DOWN!" As they hit the ground, something shot out, passing right by where Abbie was standing. The duo got up, got into fighting stances, and waited. Each was staring where the bullet came from, doing the evil eye. Suddenly, a navy blue hedgehog with black armor jumped out from the wall, and almost knocked Melody down. She dodged it just in time, karate chopping his leg, sending him to the ground. He grunted in pain, then, right when Melody was off gaurd, shot up, delivering a punch to her lower jaw. "Un!" Melody grasped her chin and tried to regain her balance. However, the pain was so great, she fell onto her back. gripping her chin and curling into a ball.  
"MELODY!" Abbie reached a hand out to her friend, but then a second gaurd lept out and knocked her down. She fell down in front of Melody. Abbie got up, and suddenly noticed something. Melody's chin was bleeding. Melody almost always got punches to the jaw, but she always shook it off and continued on. But usually, when someone's chin bled, it usually meant one thing. The jaw had broken. Now, Melody had fainted on the floor and was shaking uncontrollably. Abbie's best friend. Defeated.  
Abbie suddenly went into a rage. She turned around, throwing her fist out and punching one of the gaurds. He flew out and hit the wall. That bought Abbie a little time. She took out a whistle, put it in her mouth, and blew. At that point, the ceiling came crashing down. When the smoke cleared away, two cats, one male, the other female, were visible. The male was a black cat that had spikey hair, a tail with a spikey end, black striped arms, gray muzzle, and green eyes. The female was a black cat with black hair that reached her shoulders, two pink extensions, a pink tank top, a black skirt, pink high heels with fluffy cuffs, and gloves with fluffy cuffs (Picture Blaze's gloves. Thats what I mean). The male had a black orb floating in his hands. The female had a small machine gun that had on the side, "Clover's Gun. DO NOT TOUCH OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR FACE CLEAN OFF!" Written in gold marker. The two cats hissed, "Out," to the gaurds. The gaurds didn't listen and got into a fighting stance. That set it off. The female cocked the gun...  
And fired. Bullets bounced all over the room. "AHAHAHAHHAAHH! YEAH, DIE YOU HEDGEHOG SKUM!" The female yelled like a maniac.  
Abbie ducked down and dragged Melody into the corner. Abbie knew that if they didn't get some protection, they'd get shot. So, she shut her eyes and focused. Immediateley, a glowing shield appeared around them. Abbie smiled. With her light powers, nothing could go wrong. I bet you can guess how wrong she was.

Another cliffie. Ok, I only own Clover and Melody. Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA. Megan and Denlaney belong to AmyandSonic4ever. Ice Cap, Abbie, and Doom belong to AbbieTheCatRules. 


End file.
